


green

by lucasshem



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Dubious Consent, Innocence, Innocent Luke, Lowercase, M/M, Smoking, Unhealthy Relationships, ashton is an asshole, but luke likes him anyways, lost ashton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasshem/pseuds/lucasshem
Summary: all things truly wicked start from innocence.orwhere luke just wants to make ashton whole again.





	1. i

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " acting like he doesn't care  
> but he's really the most self aware "

ashton groans as he pistons his hips harder into the girl beneath him, drawing inevitably closer to his release. the girl lets out a series of high pitched whines at the vigorous pace, clawing hopelessly at the brunette's back, eliciting a hiss of pain from the man. ashton roughly grabs the girl's arms, pinning them above her head before she can do anymore damage to him. he doesn't do it to appear more 'dominant' or whatever, he does it out of pure annoyance. she should know by now not to touch him, let alone  _mark_  him. the girl only moans at this, making ashton even more annoyed, so he leans down and brings her into a heated kiss, roughly shutting her up. the two kiss hotly; the girl obviously far more into it than the male, who's only going along with the display of affection so he can cum in peace.

after a few more sloppy thrusts, ashton finally spills into the condom, harshly biting down on the girl's bottom lip as he rides out his high. he quickly pulls out, the alcohol he consumed earlier and the physical strength required for sex hitting him immediately as he flops down tiredly next to the girl. he begrudgingly removes the dirty condom, flinging it somewhere onto the floor as he's reminded why he prefers fucking boys. with girls, he's forced to wear a flimsy rubber around his cock in hopes of preventing the formation of a child. with boys, no condom is required as no lives are  _truly_  at stake. no condom equals more pleasure, and pleasure is what ashton is all about. 

"ash," the girl whispers, seemingly disappointed as she gives ashton pleading eyes.

"why are you still here?" ashton grumbles, glaring at the raven haired female still laying in his bed. all he wants to do his sleep, but he can't if that bitch is still here.

"i just—" the girl sighs, biting her lip as she fiddles with the cheap material of ashton's sheets.

"what? you want me to pay you or something?" ashton interrupts, lips twisting up into a wicked smirk. "for a lousy fuck like that, i'll give you two dollars."

"fuck you!" the girl spits, clearly offended as she gets up and begins searching for her clothes.

"you just did," ashton retorts, winking at the flustered girl. "though, you weren't very good if i'm being honest."

"why are you always such an asshole?!" the girl cries out in frustration as she slips on her underwear. "you know, you could at least try to be nice sometimes, might do you some good.  _i_  could do you some good, yet you continue to treat me as though i mean nothing to you. at this rate, you'll never get anywhere in life. you'll never form anything meaningful, never find something or someone actually worth living for. pretty pathetic if you ask me."

"wow, haven't heard that one before," ashton scoffs, getting up to put his boxers on, very much fed up with the girl. "and that's because you mean absolutely nothing to me. not a single fucking thing. call me pathetic all you want, but at least i'm not the cheap whore crying wolf because her feelings got hurt. this isn't some disney movie, i'm not some beast you can tame and groom to your liking. this is real life and it's time you grow the fuck up."

"did you actually think that you could 'change' me? that you could save me? make me a- _fucking_ -new?" ashton growls, cornering the small girl before roughly grabbing her shoulders with a bruising force. he drags her out into the living room of his shitty apartment, which is short lived as he quickly opens the door and pushes her out into the hallway, not giving a single fuck that she's wearing nothing but underwear, clutching the rest of her clothes pathetically in her arms. "news flash sweetheart, you're nothing but a mediocre set of holes for me to use for my own pleasure. i don't care about you, and i certainly don't love you, nor will i ever. if you can't accept that, then do me a favor and get the fuck out of my life."

before he slams the door, ashton catches the gaze of a wide-eyed blonde boy. the nearly naked man gives the blonde a charming, lopsided smirk accompanied by a wink before sulking back into his apartment. the blonde can't help but blush at the action, despite how horrible he feels for the girl. he shakes his head to snap himself out of the trance, turning to help the girl only to find she'd already left.

"luke," a gruff voice calls out, making the boy turn around once more. "stay away from him. you saw how he treated that girl, he's a downright prick. i don't want you getting hurt, so just try to avoid him."

luke pouts at his brother jack's words, but ultimately nods. he's tired of being babied, which is part of the reason he's moving into this apartment. he just wants a chance to experience the real world for himself instead of having small bits and pieces spoon fed to him, and something's telling him the charming brunette across the hall is the answer to his problem. 


	2. ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " i start to wonder   
> what his story might be "

luke would be lying if he said he wasn't intrigued by the boy—or  _man_  rather—in the apartment across from his. it's already been a week since their 'interaction' of sorts, but luke just can't seem to get the brunette out of his mind.

he's intrigued for a number of reasons. for one, the man looks as though he was hand crafted by god himself. luke's usually not one to comment on someone's looks, but how could he not in this situation? the mysterious male looked like absolute perfection, and it's what's driving luke crazy. the man was sweaty, curls damp and sticking to his forehead with excess beads of sweat rolling down his chest, making it obvious he had just been doing some sort of vigorous physical activity. the only item of clothing that happened to adorn his body was a pair of thin black boxer briefs. they looked cheap, but that just made him all the more alluring. the image he paints so effortlessly is quite beautiful, in luke's opinion. the man is clearly handsome, and very much resembles an angel, except the mischief  luke saw swirling about in his eyes says otherwise. the contrast between the man's angelic appearance and sinful words he spoke is so stark and perhaps that's why luke has been up for days just thinking about it.

luke thinks that the brunette is the epitome of the saying 'looks can be deceiving.' he has the body of a god, but the mind of the devil. it doesn't take much to figure this out, one conversation with the guy and you can probably get a good gist of his overall character, at least on the surface level. except, luke doesn't want to just scrape the veneer. he wants to truly get to know him, as selfish as that sounds. he's wholeheartedly ready to just dive straight into the world of someone who's literally a stranger. luke knows it's crazy, knows  _he's_  crazy, but luke feels so naturally drawn to the man and he doesn't know how else to feel about it.

luke was raised to believe that everything, and everyone, starts off pure, untouched if you will. he knows that not everything stays that way, he's not stupid, but the process someone has to go through for them to practically fall from grace interests him to say the least. he's never even come close to tipping over the edge, and he has all his family and friends to thank for that. he is grateful for the curtesy they showed him, and continue to show him, but luke can't help but feel it's a bit unfair. why should he be allowed to breathe freely while others drown helplessly around him? he's not entirely oblivious to the harsh reality of things, despite all the efforts to shield him from it all. he just chooses to look on the bright side of things, which is why he even wanted to move out in the first place, why he's so hooked on the boy next door.     

the truth is, he's scared. he's scared of the man and the world he surrounds himself in. luke would love to just go running back into the safety of his friends and family, but he can't and he won't. his curiosity holds him hostage in this situation, ultimately overpowering his fear as he's never truly experienced fear anyways. his curiosity is what's pushing him towards the handsome devil, what's driving him to explore the real world.

luke is hyper aware of how dangerous this could be for him. how easily he could be led astray as he's merely a daisy in a pile of thorny roses. he knows he'll be riding on a fine line with the man across the hall as he could easily engulf luke until the blonde's light inevitably burns out. however, there's an equal chance of luke engulfing the boy until  _his_  light sparks up again. for that reason alone, luke has to at least try. he's not going to give up on the man, he's absolutely determined to be there for him, no matter the consequences.

for now, though, luke is just going to continue to remain passive. his heart still holds a bit of fear in it as his brother's words still echo throughout. luke knows his brother only told him that because it's what's right in  _his_  mind, but it's not in luke's. so, unfortunately, he must go against jack's wishes, which is something he's never done before, but he strongly feels that the beautiful soul next door is worth it. now all he has to do is wait until the time is right before he steps into the man's radar.


End file.
